Ain't that a kick in the head
by Haillie
Summary: Welcome to Beckendorf & Jackson Construction and Real Estate Moguls where we help build you a better life. Rather your needs are a family home or for business we can help make your dreams come true. The cover picture belongs to Burdge, the charators belong to Rick Riordan.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my second story I hope you like it. As of right now it's a one shot unless you all want me to post more, then please leave feedback telling me so thank you.**

Percy had just gotten done looking up some new real estate options for his next project he and Beckendorf where planning, when a tall attractive brunette walked into the door way of the office space he shared with about three other companies.

She stood in the doorway for him to notice her so that she could come in. He was on a call so getting his attention was hard to do, but after about fifteen minutes he looked up from the phone call and waved her in. She walked over to the chairs in front of his desk and sat down. When he hung up the phone he looked up at her and asked what he could do.

"You know, you and Charlie should really get your own building, you guys make enough now that you can get out of this hole in the wall." She said looking at him "But that's not why I'm here. Charlie seems to be a bit more distracted then normal and he really isn't acting like himself. We were suppose to go out last night and he completely blew me off, he didn't even bother to call me to tell me he was sorry let alone come home last night. Percy you would tell me if there was something wrong with him right?" She asked waiting for him to answer

He knew exactly why Beckendorf was acting strange, in fact he was there when his friend and partner had not only found the place but also the little ring he wanted to buy. The truth was Percy was planning on buying the apartment complex anyways and having it rebuilt, he had told Beckendorf as much a couple of days ago. The thing that took him by surprise was the engagement ring that he wanted to get Silena, so Percy was helping out his friend by not only trying to figure out her ring size, but also how he was going to propose.

He looked up at her and said, "Of course I would and you really have nothing to worry about he loves you. I'm sure that he just has a lot to think about right now."

She seemed a little bit relieved by this but if only for a short time, as Beckendorf walked in.

"Hey Percy about that new building you just bought…" he paused as he had just noticed his girlfriend standing next to him. He looked at her "What are you doing here? I thought that you were going to be having lunch with your parents today?" he asked her

"Daddy had to cancel he had a important client in Europe who needed to meet with him." She answered and then left the room.

Percy looked up at his friend "I never could understand how you managed to get a girl like her? Don't get me wrong you're a great guy, but she doesn't really come from the same world as us." Percy said

"Trust me, I still wonder to this day how I got her. I've even meet some of her old boyfriends and it's hard to compare to athletes, you're right she is completely out of my league, but I have to admit I do love her. She's stayed with me all these years and her father has even started to like me. But back to that building." He waited for a moment then continued "I've contacted a new architect to go over plans for the place she's going to be coming by for lunch. Percy try not to scare this one, she is suppose to be one of the best youngest architects, if you behave yourself we might be able to keep her for a couple of projects that we need finished." Beckendorf said before he tried to leave

"Why would I scare… wait a minute the architect is a woman?" Percy asked seeming surprised

"Yes Percy woman can be a architect too. Just play nice all right. Oh and don't forget to get the food ok?" Beckendorf said as he left the room

As he entered his office he noticed that his girlfriend was sitting on the couch with some food. He put his stuff down on his desk, walked over to the couch and sat down right next to his girlfriend.

"Did you mean those things you said to Percy, about me being out of your league and not knowing why I was with you?" she asked him after a little while he just nodded and she took his hands "Charlie your not like those other guys I've dated, money means something to you, with them, they would just throw around the money like it was nothing buying gifts left and right trying to keep me. But with you it's different I know that when you get me something you do it out of love, with them it's normally because they were caught with their pants down. That's why I love you Charlie, you're the man I've always been looking for, the one who would never cheat or take me for granted." She looked him in the eyes and kissed him.

When they separated he got up and walked out of the room, which took her by surprise, but when he came back she noticed that he was holding something. He walked over to her, held it out and got down on one knee.

"I was planning to do this somewhere else a lot more romantic, but I don't think I could put into words just how much you mean to me better then how you just did a moment ago. Silena Beauregard will you marry me?" Beckendorf asked Percy was standing behind them watching. Silena as she cried replying "yes of course" Beckendorf slipped the ring on her finger kissing it before he pulled her into his arms. It was the happiest moments of their lives even more so for Beckendorf.

Percy had gone back into his office leaving the Happy new couple alone for a while.

Silena stared at the ring that Beckendorf had just put on her finger. She must have been blushing because he put a finger under her chin slowly lifting her head up causing her to look at him.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked her

"About us and how lucky I was that day to meet you. Do you remember that day Charlie?" She asked him

"How could I forget it changed my life forever." He said smiling at her before he continued "I was running late to get to the office when I had decided to skip my normal coffee shop and just hit a regular vender on the side of the street. That's when I accidently bumped into you right after you had ordered, thank goodness you didn't have your coffee at that time or I would have felt real bad. If I remember you yelled something at me that wasn't really nice, that's when I looked up at you and noticed just how beautiful you were." Beckendorf replied

Silena smiled at him before she leaned in and gave him a little kiss on the lips. "I remember you talking about an expansion to the store with my dad. How he stopped talking to introduce me to you as I walked in from the back. You were so cute, with how you couldn't talk; all you could do was mumble. If I remember correctly you were trying to say beautiful or something along those lines." She said smiling at him

"After a couple of weeks your dad let slip you weren't seeing anyone while I was working with my crew on one of some of the electrical, I almost electrocuted myself when he said that. It took me so long to ask you out that I almost did something stupid on the worksite. Thank goodness you came up with that basket of food when you did or I might have been done a couple of members." He said

"I always thought you were cute the way you acted around me. It was like watching a wounded puppy after a while I couldn't take it and made the first move myself." She said as she put her arms around him getting comfortable on his chest as he leaned back on the sofa

They stayed like that for a while embracing one another not wanting to let go of each others heat. Beckendorf finally let got for a little while when he heard Silena's stomach growl. He quickly grabbed the food that she brought over and picked up a fork before he laid back pulling her back into his arms.

They sat there eating, as Beckendorf would feed Silena some food every once in a while as he only grabbed one fork. After a while Beckendorf put the food down on the table and as he returned to the sofa he slowly pushed Silena down on her back and laid on top of her. He looked down at her as she smiled up at her wrapping her arms around his neck.

"There are so many things that I could do right now." He said looking into her eyes "But I think that I will save some of them for when we get home." He lowered himself onto her as his lips brushed against hers. He teased her by leaving them there for a couple of seconds before saying "I love you!" then he gave in kissing her passionately.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Percy hadn't noticed how much time had gone by until a very attractive tall blonde with amazing grey eyes caught his attention. He hadn't realized how long he was staring at her until she and told him that he was drooling, at which point in time he shut his mouth and whipped the drool out of the corner of his mouth.

I'm sorry, what can I do for you Ms.?" he asked her

"I'm Annabeth Chase the architect that you asked to come over and talk about some designs with." She replied holding out her hand for him.

He got out of his seat and walked around stopping in front of her taking her hand.

"Yes Ms. Chase it is a pleasure to meet you. My partner told me you'd be coming over for lunch. My name is Perseus Jackson, but my friends just call me Percy. Please have a seat and I'll call to have some food delivered then we can get started. I hope that you don't have plans after." He said grabbing his phone making the order before he excused himself from the room He walked into Beckendorf's office which wasn't really appreciated since he was in the middle of making out with his now fiance. "Dammit Beckendorf you could have told me she was beautiful." Percy yelled at him

Silena got up walking over to the blinds and peeked at Annabeth before turning to Percy. " Wow she really is stunning! And you're going to be working with her?" Silena remarked

Percy just looked at Beckendorf like he was justified after Silena had agreed with him. He went over to the blinds and looked at her for a a while hopping that she wouldn't turn around to see him flaring . "She smell like heaven too." He said out loud. He took a step back realizing what he had just said and turned dark re. He looked at Beckendorf as he walked out and said, "Thanks for nothing!"

He stopped at his office door taking a deep breath before he walked in. Right before he could say something Annabeth stopped him.

"So you think I'm beautiful?" She smiled blushing just a little

He stopped at the chair next to her, redder the he had ever been before, he tried to keep his cool as he looked at her and replied "Well I would have to be blind to think other wise." This made her turn bright red. He sat down smiling at her as he started talking again.

"So you came here for a meeting about a project? Do you have a proposal or ideas on what you'd like to do? My partner and I are pretty open to any design, as long as the building is used for apartments then you can basically do anything that you want. So what is it Ms. Chase that you would like to do?" He asked her.

"You can call me Annabeth, Mr. Jackson. I would have to see the site so that I can see how much I have to work with before I can draw anything up." She said to him

Percy got up, grabbed his laptop, pulled his chair close to her and sat down. He opened his laptop pulled up the real estate site and showed her what she had to work with . She studied it for a while reaching over him and changing each picture, she had asked him if he had more pictures and he pulled up a folder opening it for her. She leaned into him again. He was trying hard to be a gentleman, but he just couldn't take it after a while, he leaned in a little and took a quick sniff of her hair.

She smiled and sat back in her seat looking at him. "Did you just smell me?" She asked.

He looked at her bright red not knowing what to say, till he finally suggested that they move over to the sofa to look at the picture. They got up walking slowly over to the sofa. Annabeth was sitting on the couch with the laptop and Percy was just about to join her when their food showed up. Percy paid the delivery kid and gave him a really great time and then joined Annabeth setting the food in between them. Annabeth glanced looking at Percy, she closed the laptop, picked up the box of Chinese food he put by her and moved closer to him.

Percy was wondering what Annabeth was playing at by getting closer to him, but before he could think of any reason, her hand wiped his lower lip. His heart stopped for a moment his food dropped onto the floor, after a moment he stood up and walked out of the room as fast as possible.

He was gone for about fifteen minutes before Annabeth knocked on the door of his partners' office. When he came to the door she told him that Percy had left some time ago and didn't say anything to her. she left her card with Beckendorf and left.

When Percy got back to his office he found Beckendorf waiting for him at his desk. "So Percy I guess that the meeting didn't seem to go how you planed?" he asked laughing "Dude if she is making you nervous that easy then maybe you should get laid fast. Because she said that she wants to work with us. Oh and she gave me this said to call her anytime tonight." Beckendorf said handing him the card and leaving.

Percy was making his way home after work when he decided that Beckendorf was right so he pulled up to his favorite bar, gave his keys over to the valet and walked inside. He was only there for about thirty minuets when a voice came from behind him asking if he wanted to join her at her booth, he said yes without looking at who was asking, he picked up his drink and followed her.

When he got to her table she turned around and walked into him a little so he could hear her better, "You never called after our meeting." She pulled back a little to see his reaction before going on. "I was hopping that I could persuade you into taking me out to dinner and some drinks. Truth is Perseus I find you intriguing and a little bit cute." She said as she gave him a little kiss on his check "So are you going to join me or do I have to find someone else?" She asked him

He thought about it for a moment then took her hand and leaned in close to her. " If it's dinner and drinks that you want, I know a place that is a bit more quiet that serves the most amazing pizza, if you would like?" He asked her, but he didn't wait for her answer he gave her a little kiss on the lips, grabbed her purse and lead her out of the bar. She stood outside with him waiting for his car to be pulled around. She put her arms around herself, Perct noticed and took off his jacket using it as an excuse to put his arms around her, he Held it out for her so that she could slip her arms into the sleeve when she turned back around he slopped his arms inside the jacket and around her waist.

"Percy I should let you know that I don't normally date my clients." She told him

"Well I'll have to remember to tell Beckendorf that when I see him next. You see Annabeth I'm just the real estate guy in the partnership, Beckendorf is the one that handles construction. He lets me meet the architects out of kindness, but he deals with everything else unless he asks for help. Oh and besides he just got engaged so I don't think your will have to worry about him." Percy said letting his lips find hers. Before he kissed her he thought of something "Your not dating anyone are you?" He asked her


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Before he kissed her he though of something "Your not dating anyone are you?" he asked her

She replied with a long kiss "I am now." She said pulling back. When she saw the disappointed look on his face she smiled gave him a quick kiss and said, "You silly, I'm dating you. Unless you don't want to that is." She said

He grinned a little mischievous grin down at her, pulled her in closer, put his hand on the back of her head and was about to kiss her when valet walked up to them and told them that their car was there. Percy pecked Annabeth on the lips, tipped the valet and held the door open for her. After she got in he closed the door, walked around to the other side and drove away.

They spent the next thirty minutes in traffic trying to get about four blocks for pizza when Percy spotted a parking garage and pulled in. After about three minutes he found a spot and pulled in parking the car. He leaned over and stared at Annabeth a little bit until she leaned the rest of the way into him and kissed him, it was a long passionate kiss. Which only ended when his phone rang, he pulled away from her and answered it.

"Beckendorf you have the worst timing ever. What no I'm not… ok so what if I am… all right I'll ask her… yeah ok I'll let you know bye." He hung up his phone and looked at Annabeth "Beckendorf is having a celebrations party at his place and want's to know if you would like to come along? We would still get pizza; we'd just be picking up a couple more before we left that's all. It's ok if you don't want to go or have something else I wouldn't blame you." Before Percy could finish she kissed him and got out of the car.

He got out of the car taking it as a sign that she wanted to go with him. He locked the car and she took his hand walking the last couple of blocks holding onto him. When they walked into the pizzeria they walked over to the cashier and gave him their name and put an order for an extra pizza. They sat down waiting for the pizzas to come out.

"So Percy do you bring all the girls here?" She asked jokingly

"Actually my ex girlfriends never really liked pizza that much." He replied

"You're joking right? I love pizza especially with extra olives on it. How many girlfriends have you been with?" She asked only to see him get up and leave her.

When he came back he sat a drink down in front of her and then sat down pulling his chair right by hers. "I haven't had that many girlfriends before. I can count them on one hand. Most of the girls that flirt with me either do so because they think I have money or just want to make someone jealous. Plus I'm not really looking for that type of girl anymore. I want someone who I could see myself with for a long time not just the night. You definitely fit that bill." He smiled blushing just a little

She took his hand looking into his sea green eyes "I think that is so sweet Percy. You haven't even known me for that long, can you really be that sure that we could last that long?" she asked honestly

"I sure hope so, I've never been with someone as beautiful as you." he looked around and then whispered in her ear "I appear to be the luckiest man here." He kissed her cheek.

A waiter showed up and gave them their pizza. Percy got up taking the pizza's and held the door open for Annabeth who was still blushing a little from his comment. As they got to the car Percy put the pizza on the roof and opened Annabeth's door smiling as she got in and closed the door behind her. He checked the pizza before he put them in the back seat grabbing the one with extra olives and carried that one up front with him. When he got in closing the door behind him, he sat the pizza on the middle console between them and opened it.

"That's why you left me?" She asked him

He smiled at her and took a bite of a piece as she took a piece and ate with him.

* * *

At Beckendorf's

Everyone was waiting for Percy to show up with the pizza, Beckendorf was starting to think that he had made a mistake asking Percy to bring it with him. Right as that thought was going threw his mind Percy came in with Annabeth right behind him. He walked over to a table and sat the pizzas down, then took Annabeth's hand walking her over to his friends introducing her to everyone along the way till they stopped in front of the hosts.

"Dude Percy could you have taken any longer? Everyone is starving, but I'm glad to see that you actually found a woman who's good for you. All though fair warning Annabeth you have your hands full with this one." Beckendorf said

"I'm sure that I can find a way to tame him." She said laughing

Silena put her hand on Annabeth's shoulder and the two of them left the guys alone to talk a bit. Both Percy and Beckendorf stared at the girls wondering just what had to happen to get them. Then something dawned on Percy.

"Wait did you set me up with Annabeth hoping that I would ask her out?" He asked his friend

"I can't actually take credit for that one, it was actually Silena's idea. She read an article about Annabeth and told me that she would be perfect for you and that I should set the appointment for you. After all these years I've been with her I've learned not to argue with but just to go with it because she is normally right, especially when it comes down to matters of the heart. And I have to admit she seemed to have gotten it right this time. I've never seen you this happy before Percy; you really are a different person around her even if this is your first date. Promise me you won't screw this up Perc." He looked at his friend

Beckendorf and Percy sat down on the sofa waiting for their girls to come over and join them. They spent a couple of minutes talking before the girls came over. Silena sat down lying putting her legs across Beckendorf lap, lying against his chest. He kissed the top of her head and put his arms around her.

Annabeth walked over with another slice of pizza which she figured Percy would finish in a matter of minutes, she sat down by him setting the plate on his lap. Percy clearly not being happy reached over a little and pulled Annabeth closer to him, but not before letting out a growl. He kept one arm around her waist and the other was used to eat the pizza. Once he was finished he leaned down and kissed Annabeth's blond curls.

"So Annabeth what made you want to go into architecture?" Silena asked

"I've always been fascinated with it ever since I was a little child. The amount of detail that goes into making buildings and the joy that comes from seeing it in all of it stages, especially when it is finished. What is it that you do Silena?" Annabeth asked

* * *

**Let me know what type of job you think Silena does. Review on job will help get the update to happen faster.**


	4. Trouble

**If you are looking for some good stories I would suggest Climbing Mount Olympus or Long Road Ahead by LiveLoveLaugh728, The Way Out by ForFun100, Tutoring or Soldier by davis32, Atlantis, Bad or For The First Time by PiperElizabethMcLean, All We Need Is Love by Bluecookies19 and Goodnight I'll Make Breakfast in the Morning by hoozemy. For stories that are M; Dearest Sister of Mine by an-bananie227 and Fate Fell Short by bxexlxlxa.**

**Chapter 4 (but you know**** that)**

"Well I currently work for my mom as her assistant, not that its that bad it was either that or become one of her models in Paris and well there was no way that I was going to do that." Silena responded

"Oh really, so what is it that your mother does?" Annabeth asked as the two guys were having a silent conversation

"My mom runs some of the bigger, well known Dating/Wedding Websites, plus she is also a designer. Must of her designs can be seen at fashion week being worn by the biggest names. She definitely loves it all more then I do. So Annabeth how is the date with our boy Percy here going for you?" She asked turning the tables back on Annabeth for a while.

Percy after hearing his name looked down at Annabeth waiting to hear what her response would be. "Well I wouldn't really call it a date per say. I mean, I don't really call pizza a party like this a date."

Once Percy heard this you could tell that there was pain in his eye. He took his arm from behind her waist and got up to leave, with his shoulders slumped in defeat. He didn't know what to do, he was definitely falling in love and she didn't even see him the same way. Percy grabbed his jacket and closed the door to Silena's apartment, leaving a relationship that would never happen behind. As he got to his car about ready to get in, he could see a tall, attractive young blonde come running after him.

"PERCY, WAIT!" She screamed for him but it was too late he was already in his car pulling away, leaving her somehow crying.

Annabeth had called a cab that night not knowing exactly what she did wrong. As she shut the door to her apartment locking it behind her she turned to see her room mate standing right in front of her.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" She screamed at her

"What do you mean? And why are you yelling at me?" Annabeth looked confused

"My cousin called me crying, wanting to know what I was playing at by bringing you to his bar with me. Annabeth what did you do to Percy?" She asked trying to calm down

"Thalia what are you getting at? I had no idea he was your cousin. Do you really think that he is the only one who is crying? I mean look at me, when was the last time you ever saw me shed a tear. Dammit Thals I know I screwed up, but I'm just as human as the next person."

"Annabeth he's heartbroken, he mumbled something about you laughing at his attempt of a first date saying he wasn't good enough. Annabeth this isn't easy for him. You remember a years ago when I took you to that wedding I had to go to? That was his wedding, his second as a matter of a fact. His so called wife left him in Cabo, for some young Mexician with curly hair, leaving Percy crushed and unsure that love even existed anymore especially for him. Then you showed up and the little encounters that the two of you had in passing made his friends and I try to get the two of you together."

Thalia contuined "I was positive that he was over his hump when I saw him hanging off of your every move outside the bar earlier that the two of you would be perfect. But know he's right back in that whole he was before. Now I think the question is, What are you going to do about it Annabeth? Are you going to keep crying or are you going to get him back?" Thalia finished starring at her "What ever you choose, he's number is on the table and I'm going to be staying at Luke's until you figure it out." She pushed past Annabeth and left.

* * *

Over the next couple of days Annabeth tried to get in contact with Percy but he wasn't picking up his cell phone or his work phone. She even tried to catch him at work, but no matter what she did he wasn't anywhere to be found.

Finally after a week and a half of trying to find him, she got a phone call by a certain blue eyed brunette asking her out for coffee.

They meet up an hour later at a coffee shop across the street from the offices. While sitting together waiting for their names to be called for their order Silena broke the silence.

"Look Annabeth, I'm not going to act like what you did wasn't wrong, because it was, but we can both tell that you are trying to make it right. Just know that this is Percy we are talking about, he really isn't the most extravagant guy in the world he believes in the simple things. Look you and I both know that he is hiding from you and I know he is being stupid, so I'll tell you what to do. You need to get dressed in something that he can't ignore you in, something so sexy that he will have to listen to you. Then in about an hour you are going to meet me back here and I am going to take you someplace where I know he is bound to go. Once inside all you are going to do is stand by the door, wait for him to come in, then you are going to stand front of the door and block him from leaving."

"I thing you can figure out what to do after that." She finished standing up getting ready to leave before her coffee even comes out.

Annabeth decides to leave as well to see what she had that would keep his eyes one her. When the taxi dropped her off she wasted no time getting up to the apartment and checking her wardrobe. No matter how many outfits she had none of them seemed good enough for what she needed to do. She she decided to go for the one little number that was hanging up in the back of the closet with a note on it. It was obviously hung up there by Thalia knowing it would be needed.

As she was heading out the hallway she stopped in front of the coat closet to hide what she was wearing from view. She grabbed a little jacket that stopped about mid thigh put it on and walked out the door in her little black stilettos to meet up with Silena.

When she got back to the coffee house an hour later she was about to get out when Silena pushed her back in and slide right next to her. She gave the cabbie the address that she wanted to be taken and then turned back to Annabeth.

After looking her up and down she said "I love your stilettos." When they got to the apartment Silena told the cabbie to wait and then she walked Annabeth up to the apartment, opened the door giving her a little giggle as to knowing what was going to happen. Right before she closed the door she whispered something to Annabeth who nodded and then left her their by her self.

* * *

After two hours of waiting she could hear the lock on the door clicking. The door opened and a man with dark hair walked in turning the lights on.

Annabeth shut the door standing in front of it striking a pose that seemed to catch Percy's attention as he whipped around to see who was there. He stood there with his jaw on the ground as he took in the sight of her long sexy legs. As his eyes got up to the jacket Annabeth let it open just a little and she knew that he was hers.


	5. Dawning of a New Day

**AN: I think I am going to be updating my two stories every other week. So next week I will update What If, and the week after that will be this one. **

**I'm also sorry for the spelling errors. I like the demigods have an issue.**

Chapter 5

"Percy listen, I'm sorry I know I screwed up, I just..." Her breathed hitched as Percy came up to her leaving very little space in between the two of them. "... wanted to talk to you, but you've been..." she took in a deep breath as Percy touched her "... avoiding me and I..." His hand slowly started undoing the belt on her coat "... just wanted to clear things up between the two of..." He slowly pushed her coat open "... us. I really do want to get to know..." He let his lips touch the bare skin of her collar bone "... each other better. I just couldn't get your attention." She barely got out.

He bit down on her skin hard leaving a mark. "Well you have it now." He said pulling her hard against him, taking in the feel of her body against his "The question Ms. Chase is what is it that you really came here for. Because right now I'm not really in the mood for talking." He said before leaning in slightly toward her lips.

Before he could kiss her she pulled away.

"Percy I think we should talk before we do anything rash that we are going to regret. I for one am not ready to take that type of step with you until I know where we stand." Annabeth said maneuvering around him in order to find the couch.

He watched her seductivly sashay over to the couch. He came up behind her and put his hands on her hips.

"You really should stop doing that because I can't stop thinking about all the things that I want to do to you right now and not all of them take place in the bedroom." He picked her up and set her softly in the middle of the sofa before he decided he had enough of her taunting.

He smashed his lips to hers with so much force and lust, that he was almost surprised when she responded with equal amount of force. He couldn't help but let out a moan as she started to run her fingers through his thick black hair.

They were both enjoying each other very much and as much as Annabeth did want him in that moment she wanted to have a relationship more. She was tired of just dating around, always going from one guy to the next. She wanted more, she wanted what some of her friends had. She wanted a forever guy and a family. But the thing she didn't know just yet was if she could see that with him, let alone if he wanted it too.

She pushed apart from Percy who was whimpering. She managed to put distance between the two of them on the couch and catch her breath.

"Percy, I'm sorry if I led you on but this, isn't what I want." She couldn't look at him "I want something so much more then what we were just doing."

She got up from the couch and walked over to a huge window on the side of the room.

"I want something deeper then just passion and lust. I'm sorry." She said turning around to get ready to leave.

He surprised her, he was at the window staring out of it when he caught her off guard.

"You want someone to come home to everyday who loves you and wants to be with you every moment."

She whipped around in shock.

"How did you..."

He stopped her. Putting his hands on her shoulders bringing her to him.

"Because it's what I want. You're not like the others. It hurt me when you said that the pizza and the party wasn't a date. Annabeth I know that I may not be the smoothest guy, the smartest guy or even remotely in your league, but that moment I met you, I knew there was something different about you and it wasn't just how beautiful you are. I knew that I had to try to get you, no I had to get you to see me and want to be with me."

"Those few hours we had together were the best hours of my life. For the last couple of days I have been wallowing in pain and misery, but when I turned around you saw you here in front of me at this place I knew that you wanted it to. Please Annabeth, Please just give me a shot." He looked down at her waiting for her response.

She walked into him wrapping his arms around his body lying her head on his chest and nodded yes against him.

"Good then we should probably leave before the crew gets here to drop stuff off."

He followed her out of the apartment and onto the side walk.

"Um Percy can we go some place? Maybe your place or mine, I really just want to get out of this." She said nervously

"Hmm let me think, No." she looked up at him in shock "I think you look beautiful in that. Are you hungry? Because there is this little restaurant that I would love to take you to if you are and I think you are dressed just right for it."

She smiled and let him walk her to his car.

It only took about thirty minutes in traffic to get to the restaurant, when they parked in front Percy jumped out to open her door.

She took his hand and the two of them walked hand in hand into the building where they were sat toward the back in his normal booth.

After they had got settled down Annabeth noticed a picture of a beautiful woman with a little black haired boy. Before she could say anything a female voice spoke from behind her.

"That was taken the day I sold my first statue. Percy was about twelve at the time." Percy looked up and beamed at the woman "Percy where are your manners? I know I taught you better then this. Introduce me to you're beautiful date."

"Oh sorry Mom..." Annabeth looked like she was going to chock " this is Annabeth. Annabeth this is my mom. This is what our second date Annabeth?" He asked

"Yeah!" she said almost getting it out

"It's very nice to meet you Annabeth. You must be very special, because if hasn't brought any of his ex's here not even the ones was married." Sally said

"Actually mom she is. We were just talking about how we both wanted the same thing and I think it would be safe to say that this one is going to be forever mom." Percy said smiling

"Please Mrs. Jackson won't you sit down? I don't know where his manners are right now." Annabeth asked

Sally took the seat across from the two of them but not before saying that she was waiting for someone.

"You can call me Sally dear. So I take you know about his past relationships by now?"

"I know that his last two marriages failed because they didn't see what he saw. But we are on both on the same page."

"And what page might that be my dear?" Sally asked almost jokingly

"That we both want to find someone who we can come home to and know that they will always be there for us. That they miss us at the end of a long day just as much as we miss them. Someone to be our best friend our love and someone who also wants a family." Annabeth looked up at Percy the entire time. Staring into his eyes lovingly.

Percy put his arm around her shoulder, leaned down and kissed her temple.

At that moment the person Sally was waiting for showed up.

"You know that's exactly how I feel about this one." Sally said getting up and kissing Paul

Percy stood up offering Annabeth his hand, which she took.

"Annabeth this is my step father Paul."

Annabeth shock his hand

"Paul use to be my english teacher in high school. He's actually the reason I got into the school to begin with, it was really the only place that didn't kick me out after a year. I'd like to believe that he had something to do with that as well." Percy said

"Won't the two of you please join us?" Annabeth asked

"Oh no we really shouldn't. I don't want to ruin your date." Sally said

"You wouldn't be ruining it. Please I insist please? Percy" Annabeth said hopping that he would help her

"Yes come on, we don't mind really." Percy said making Annabeth relax a little

They all sat down and waited for the waiter to bring more menus for them

"Plus Sally this way you can tell me all the embarrassing stories about Percy."

Percy looked over at her in shock, then looked at his mother begging her not to.

"Well there was this one time when I took him up to Montaux. He was about seven and thought he was a little super hero. He was so cute, he would run around the house with a orange blanket tied around his neck wearing only his little tighty whities that had tridents on them. He would run around the house screaming..."

Before she could finish their food had arrived, much to Percy happiness.

Annabeth couldn't help but laugh, as he was growing redder by the moment.

"Sally you're going to have to finish telling me that story sometime." Annabeth said

"Oh I have thousands more stories just like that. And I think I might even have a picture from that trip."

Both Annabeth and Sally where laughing

"Percy you might want to get use to this, because it happens to everyone. Your mother only does it because she loves you." Paul said taking a bite of his food

Annabeth leaned over putting her hand on his shoulder and kissing his check.

They spent the rest of dinner without another story like that about him.

Percy paid for dinner, he and Annabeth walked outside after saying their goodbye. They stopped in front of an apartment building, Percy put a hand on her hip and the other went to her hand.

"It's getting pretty late out and I don't really want you taking a taxi at this hour. If you want you could stay with me tonight?" His hands went up to the back of his head

"Are you trying to ask me something Jackson?" she was playing hard to get

"You're not making this easy on me?" He was getting more nervous

She got even closer to him "I am never going to make it easy on you, so get use to it. And I would love to stay with you, but just so you know nothing is going to happen tonight. So where is your apartment?"

"Ok umm first of all you have to promise that you won't judge me."

"What?" she was a little taken back by that

"Well you see I actually live in this building." He said the next so quite that she had him repeat it. "With my parents."

"I would have thought that a guy that owned his own construction and real estate company would have his own place by now." Annabeth said in almost disbelief

"Well I use to, but that went to Calipso after she ran off with that little hispanic elf. After that I just lived with Rachel until she well. Lets just say after her I couldn't bring myself to live there anymore. I never saw much of a point getting another place after that. At least not until I found the right woman, even at that I always dreamed of having an actual house with her that we could raise our little family in. I mean I have the land and all it's was just finding the right woman that was hard until now."

She smiled at the ground hearing his words to her.

He put a finger under her chin slowing lifting her head so that she was looking at him.

"I know you feel the same was as me, because of the way you kiss me."

At this she slipped her arms behind his head, feeling his strong arms around her waist, she stood up slightly more and kissed him with more passion then she ever knew she had.

Sally and Paul at that point were just sneaking around them to get into the building. They both had a huge grin on their faces.


	6. The talk

Annabeth Pov

I woke up the next morning to the sweet smell of the ocean. A smile spread across my face as I realized that I was lying in Percy's bed, I quickly looked around and noticed that it was just me in the room. I got up and looked around some of Percy's drawers and found a pair of his boxers and an old shirt of his and slipped them on, before I left his room.

I slowley walked into the kitchen only to see that Sally was up and cooking breakfast.

"Good morning Annabeth. Percy is over on the couch if you want to wake him up." before I could leave the room Sally spoke up again "Annabeth we need to talk, please sit down."

It would be foolish to say that I wasn't scared of what she was going to say, because I was horrified.

"I see the way that my son looks at you, I also see the way you look at him. But I also know that the last two woman that he looked at like that both broke his heart. Forgive me if I'm being to harsh, but I don't want to see my boy broken hearted again, so if there is any doubt in your mind about your relationship with him then you should leave now."

"Sally, I can assure you that both of us are in this relationship for the same reasons."

"And what reasons are that to be exact?" Sally asked

"Like I said yesterday, I'm in this for someone that I can look forward to coming home to at the end of the day. A best friend whom knows me so well that they know how to make me smile..."

"Someone who I can not only spend the rest of my life with, but who also wants a family. Annabeth is special mom, so special that maybe one day if she will let me, I will be her husband." He finished with a smile and a slight blush in his cheeks.

Annabeth looked over at him "You have to ask first" she said giving his lips a little kiss. "I don't know what it is about him, but it feels like I've known him forever. I know that we just started dating and it will take time sometime for us to figure out how to work together, but I'm willing to put in the effort if it means being with someone who wants a permeant thing just like me."

Percy took her hand traced little circles on it while she was talking. He knew that he felt the same way about her and that she really was different from the last two he was with. He knew that the only way they were ever going to leave each other was if someone else had something to do with it.

* * *

**Later that day**

"Hey Annabeth, did you start the blue prints for the building yet?" Beckendorf shouted

"Yes why?" She yelled back from Percy's office

She stopped by with some lunch for the two of them, although it seemed like Percy had something else in mind.

"I wanted to talk to you about the main floor before you got to far on it. I want to make some changes to the layout to put in some more options."

She pulled away from Percy who had a tight grip around her waist holding her firmly on his lap.

"Ok I'll come over when I'm done eating." She responded before getting pulled back into another passionate kiss by Percy

She was starting to notice just how demanding of her attention her boyfriend could be and how much he hated sharing her, not that she was complaing. She had her hands in his thick black hair which was eliciting little moans from him, of which she liked.

"Oh and Annabeth, I think we should also discuss the layout for the other floors too." Beckendorf said

Once again Annabeth broke free to the annoyance of Percy, but before she could say anything Percy spoke up.

"If you don't mind Becks, I'm kind of busy with Annabeth right now. So could you please stop interrupting us." He shouted the last part

Annabeth smacked him in the chest.

Percy just went back to kissing her. His hands slowly roaming up and down her sides. It wasn't until after his hands went slightly under her blouse that she let out a little moan. He just smiled into the kiss, intensifying it a little bit more.

His hands stroked the smooth skin of her sides, as her hands came down and found their way under his shirt. It was soon his turn to moan as one of her hands tugged at the belt and fabric of his pants.

Annabeth's blouse was scrunched up under her bra exposing her flat stomach, he broke the kiss from her lips, leaving little kisses down her neck. He brushed his lips over her sweet arches, Annabeth pushed him backward onto the love seat. Percy soon found the buttons of his shirt being undone, before he knew it Annabeth's lips were now making their way down his chiseled chest. He was starting to pant a lot more as his eyes had rolled to the back of his head and he was starting to get a little excited by what she was doing to him.

Before they could go any further, his office door opened and the last person he wanted to walk in had walked in.

"Well it's nice to know that work actually happens in here."

Both of them jumped apart from each other. Turning to see Sally standing just inside the office.

"Well it's nice to know that you have an effect on my son." She said looking down, causing Percy to do the same.

Both he and Annabeth were blushing a dark red.

"I came to see if you wanted to invite Annabeth over for dinner, but since she is right here there's no need to call. So what do you say, dinner tonight?" Annabeth shook her head "Good." She turned to leave, but before she did she looked at them " You know, you should wear some protection if you are planning on doing anything with her." she said giving Annabeth a look.

After Sally left Annabeth dropped back onto the love seat with her head in her hands. Percy looked over at her, he tried to touch her but she moved away from it.

"Hey what's wrong?" He asked her

"Your mother hates me."

"What are you talking about? She doesn't hate you, she just doesn't know you yet. Give her some time ok she'll come around." He said stroking the other side of her face, slowly turning her head so she had to look at him.

She smiled at him "So where were we?" He asked before leaning into kiss her.

She leaned back causing him to rotate slightly to lay on top of her. After a while they pulled away to catch much needed air. Percy rolled off to the side of her, keeping a hand on her stomach.

"Annabeth, I know it looks like my mom doesn't like you very much, but I promise if you just give her some time to get to know you, she will love you just as much as I do." Percy said stroking her stomach.

* * *

**That night **

"Hey mom." Percy said coming into the kitchen

"Yah Percy" Sally said

"I was wondering if you could take it a little bit easy on Annabeth. I know that you are just looking out for me, but you're being really hard on her and it's getting to her. She's a great person mom and I love her, I would like to have the two women that I care about so much too get along with each other." Percy said pleading with his mom.

"It's not that I don't like her I do I think she's great for you, it's just that you've been hurt so much in the past that I don't want it to happen again." Sally said

Annabeth had just walked into the apartment and was standing right outside of the room.

"Mom she's not going to hurt me. Do you know how hard it is for me to find someone in New York who want's to have kids?"

"Wait you've both talked about having kids?" Sally seemed surprised

"Yes we did." Annabeth said walking in. She went over to Percy's side and put her arm around his back "We both want to get married and have those little kids that are friends have. I want more then anything to know what it feels like to have a baby growing inside of me, kicking me and moving. A baby who is half of me and half of the man that I love. Sally that is something that we want so much that we would do anything for the other."

"As much as you don't want to see it, I do in fact love your son and I want to be with him. I just want you to give me a chance, let me show you why your son like me so much." Annabeth finished

Percy kissed Annabeth, then left her and his mother alone to go find his step father.

**Percy POV**

"What could they possibly be talking about in there that is taking so long?" He asked his step father

"Take it as a good thing. At least there isn't any yelling." Paul joked

"I can't take this anymore I'm going in there." Percy said leaving the office

As he walked into the kitchen what he saw took him by surprise. Sally and Annabeth were laughing and looking at photos.

Percy walked over to them only to see Annabeth holding a picture of him in his underwear when he was seven. He tried to grab it from her but she gave it to Sally who hid it fast.

"This isn't fair. When I said that I wanted you to get along I didn't mean this way." He tried to get the other photos, but what Annabeth did took him by surprise.

He leaned in and gave her a little kiss.

Annabeth turned another photo and awed at at before showing him what she was starting at.

"Look at how cute you were?" She said holding up a baby picture.

"Like you don't want one or two of your own" He asked getting a smile out of her.

"What, you only plan on giving me one or two? And what is this about my own? One would think that the father of our children would be there to help his wife."

He grinned at this and grabbed her kissing her passionately.

They spent the rest of dinner sharing stories of growing up and vacations they've had.


	7. Scared

**So here is the next chapter. Sorry it took so long. I've been reading "_Percy Jackson's Greek Gods" _**

**Just a little Pre warning. Come October I will be taking a break to read "_Blood of Olympus". _**

**I also have put my other story on Hiatus so this will be getting more of a focus.**

**I have a new arrangement for you all now. One I hate it when people do this, but I am ****seriously starting to lose hope right now. So here it is. If you guys, gals and demigods want the next chapter sooner father then later, then you have to do me a favor and either 1) Leave a Review or 2) PM me.**

**5 Months Later**

The last past months had been interesting for the two of them. Sally was now more accepting of Annabeth, to the point that she was having her over almost every night, spending time with her while cooking dinner usually.

A couple of nights before their five month anniversary they had, what wasn't their first fight but their biggest fight. It would seem like to others that it wasn't that big of a deal (or at least not to Percy), but to Annabeth it was a huge deal.

It all started her missing plans, that she had been working on ever since she was a kid and now Percy didn't want to be with her.

She was losing it. On top of everything that was going on she had just found a little slipped under her door saying that she had to vacate, as she did not pay her rent and there was someone else who wanted her place.

She couldn't be more upset about everything that was happening currently. She figured she would give it one last try, one big move to see if she could keep the man of her dreams.

She started looking for new places in hope that it was enough for Percy to want to stay with her. To her luck she had found one, right after her friend called her. Ok so the apartment was a little pricey and maybe it did come with a certain electric blue eyed punk as a neighbor, but it would work.

Thankfully, her friend had the landlord hold the apartment, so it was good news that she could not only get it but move in right away, which is hard in New York.

She was about to start packing when a knock came to the door. She was surprised to see who it was on the other side. The person said that they would be willing to help out, that is after she told them her plan.

* * *

**At the Jackson Apt.**

"Mom it's not like that." Percy said vastly getting agitated with his mother

"Then tell what it is, because to me it looks like you are pushing the one person who loves you more then me away. " Sally said

"Mom, I love her, I really do and trust me I want to be with her. I just kind of thought that we moved in together that it would be to a place of our own, not her place." Percy replied

"Then sweetheart why don't you tell her that? She is mad about you Perc, all she wants is the same thing as you."

"It's not that simple." His mother gave him a look, but he didn't let her say anything "You remember that lot I bought a while ago outside the city, you know the one I was going to surprise Rach with?"

Sally nodded

"Well, a couple of days ago when I was over at Annabeth's I saw some blueprints of hers that said "DREAM" on it. So I opened them up and saw that it was a house, so I took them. I showed them to Beck and he said that it was possible to do, so I have him and his crew building the house for her."

His mom looked estatic.

"Mom you can't tell her, I want it to be a surprise. PLEASE!?" He begged

Sally started getting teary eyed

"Percy, even though I think that's a fabulous idea, I think in the mean time for the sake of your relationship with her that you tell her, if not anything else that you don't want to move in to her place because you want a place for the two of you. You know something that doesn't make you feel like your an invader. If you tell her that Perc, I think she will be understanding."

Percy wasn't sure how to tell Annabeth all of this because she wasn't really talking to him right now. If he had to be honest he was missing her a lot. He craved to have her in his arms once again, to be able to feel her sweet lips against his, the smell of her hair and just all around the feel of her.

He was ripped from his deep thoughts when his step father cleared his thought again, having missed his mom telling him Annabeth was coming over to talk to her. Paul walked into the room with Annabeth right behind him.

Percy did something that he wasn't even aware of doing.

He rushed over to her and pulled her into a tight embrace. That was when he said it.

"Annabeth, I don't want to move into your apartment. I want us to move into an apartment that is truly ours."

She pushed away from him

"Well that's good Perc because I kind of let my rent slip for the month. I actually just found a place a block away from here, that has two bed and two bath. Your amazing step father has been helping me move today. It's actually why I'm over here, I wanted to get some of your stuff to take over."

"I figured the reason you hesitated was that, you didn't feel like it was ours. I love you Percy and the last thing I want to happen is lose you over something this stupid."

He smiled down at her before giving her a little kiss.

"You love me?" Percy said

"Yeah Perc, why is that a surprise? I just think that we've been taking things slow enough, that it's time we start taking things a bit faster."

"I love you too Annabeth. I want more then anything to spend more time with you. You have no idea how many times I pictured falling a sleep with the most beautiful woman in my arms and getting to wake up to her every morning. It's just that I don't want to JUST move in with you..." Annabeth looked shocked by this. "I want to start the rest of my life with you. That is if you'll have me?"

She couldn't believe what she just heard, but it sounded like he was proposing. She didn't know what to say or what to do, she just starred at him like a deer in head lights.

He finally broke the silence.

"I'm not asking you to marry me. Well at least not right now, but what I guess I am asking is that, it's just you and me, you know we um don't uh other people or flirt with other people."

"So you're saying that you want us to be an "US" to be exclusive?" Annabeth said smiling up at him

She really couldn't be more happy about this. She knew deep down that she was ready to be engaged, she really did want to marry him, but she felt like he wan't completely ready for that big of a step.

I mean he has been scorned before and by two other women before.

She wanted to be the last woman that he was ever going to be with, she wanted that more then anything.

She looked up into his sea green eyes, put her hands on his chest and smiled.

"You should go and pack some of your things, unless you want to stay here." She said

He leaned down and kissed her before he left the room, to pack some of his stuff.

They had stayed there for dinner that night to chat with Sally and Paul, before they decided to leave.

With Pauls help they brought some of the boxes that he had already finished and put them into Percy's car.

The ride to the new place was uneventful. Percy kept stealing glances at Annabeth, smiling knowing that she was "the one".

* * *

**First night at the new place**

Percy was amazed by how big the place was, even with boxes all over the floor.

He stopped in front of one of the bed rooms and noticed that beside a bed in it, which by the way was still in it's protective wrapping, there wasn't much there.

He figured that this was going to be his room for the time being. As he was getting ready to put his box down in the room, Annabeth came into the doorway.

"What do you think you're doing, putting your stuff in the GEUST room?" She asked with a smile on her face

"You're going to be in the main room room with me. Unless you don't want to stay with me?" She said toying with him

He made way over to her, kissed her softly and went into the room that they were going to be sharing together.

"You don't think that this is too fast for us. I mean we just moved in and you already want us to share a bed? It's not that I don't want to share a bed with a beautiful woman, because trust me I really do, its just that I don't really want to push you to do something that you aren't ready for that's all." He said

"Percy if I wasn't ready to make this type of step I wouldn't have told you that you were in OUR room. Now if you don't mind I'm going to change into something more comfortable and unpack somethings for the living room. Once you decide if you're going to stay with me in this room and put your stuff down, then you can join me." She said walking into the bathroom

It didn't take Percy long to figure things out. He had already put his box down, strip his shirt, shoes and socks off before she came back out.

By the time she was out and over to him he already down to his boxers.

She looked at him with a raised eye brow.

"What? This is me getting comfy." He said

She tried to walk past him, but he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her into him.

"You know we could always skip the unpacking and just go straight to bed?" He said kissing the top of her head

She had some how managed to get out of his grip.

"We could, but we don't have any sheets to sleep on. So anyway we would have to do some unpacking. So we should get out there and open some of those boxes so that you can get your Beauty sleep." She said swaying her hips as she left the room

He moaned at what she was doing to him, but he followed her out there.

As he was approaching, he caught her starring at him.

"I hope you're getting a good look, cause you're going to be seeing a lot of this." He said making her blush

He walked over to her, taking both of her hands in his.

"Because this.." He said looking down at himself "is all yours. For as long as you want it. I don't plan on being let alone giving my self to anyone but you."

She leaned up slightly and kissed him

"As for this weekend I would really love it if you would come with me to Sils and Becks wedding?" He asked

"Why Percy you do know that you really didn't have to ask me to come with you, I would have done it anyways." She said turning around in his arms

"Besides I wouldn't want any of the ladies there to try to take my man now would I?" She said with a smile on her face.

"You know we can always remedy that." He said pulling her hard against him.

* * *

**The Next Morning**

Percy woke slightly only to feel the small body of his girlfriends against his. He looked down as he saw blonde hair sprawled across his chest, he couldn't help but smile at the sight of her against his side with smile on her face.

He slowly drifted back to sleep tightening his grip on her.

Annabeth woke up about two hours later. She tried to move but found that she was being held down tightly. She opened her eyes even more and saw that she was sleeping against Percy. Her head on his chest, listening to the steady beat of his heart, her left arm was across his body.

She smiled even more as she turned her head a little and kissed him.


End file.
